<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once Upon a Drunk Decision by enmudecer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242097">Once Upon a Drunk Decision</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enmudecer/pseuds/enmudecer'>enmudecer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:16:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enmudecer/pseuds/enmudecer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanan needed to drown out his sorrows. He had managed to put up a front all day around his compatriots but really he couldn’t have felt worse. Empire day always brought up all the sludge he ever felt right back up to the surface. And there was only one way he knew how to solve his own emotional mess. Drinking and women.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Once Upon a Drunk Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/gifts">JessKo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ahaha I'm so happy I get to gift this fic to you. I never would have written anything like this if it wasn't for you and I had fun. Hope you enjoy it you nasty freak.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kanan could feel the thumping of the music inside his chest. Petite hands that belonged to the twi’lek rested there as her body moved along to the rhythm. Kanan closed his eyes to let his head have a brief respite. Letting the alcohol take control of his body. Trying to forget the long day he had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The new crew member Zeb and Hera had long ago retreated back to the ghost. But Kanan had decided to stay out. The new crew decided after their success in their latest mission they’d go out to celebrate, hang out and get to know each other better. Zeb had only just joined the crew for this specific mission. Hera and Kanan needed more muscle than normal. They had planned to strike the Empire on its very day of creation. They had sabotaged a new tank that was supposed to be tested, the public failure would mean it’s funding would dry up, and soon the project would be abandoned. To sabotage it required them to break into the production facility and create a diversion to make it seem like they were after something else, an added bonus if that worked out. Zeb was hired for that part to clearly break in and try to steal some blasters. All he really had to do was manage to escape with his life, he did one better he brought the blasters and a case of grenades. Meanwhile, Kanan was on the other side of the base rewiring the new tank. Kanan managed to slip out no problem and Hera was waiting for all of them back at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ghost</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The newly formed crew rejoiced as for once their plans had finally managed to go as planned. They decided to head to the nearest tavern to unwind for the night. It would also give them an excuse if anyone did come asking any questions. The night started off fine. They ordered a round of shots. After cheering and speeches, they ordered they’re own preferences of drinks. Hera and Kanan began to tease Zeb because for such a big guy he ordered the weakest drink of the three of them. Kanan had sat on one side of the rounded booth Zeb on the other sandwiching Hera in on them. Kanan soon grew bold and casually moved his arm from where it rested above Hera to her shoulders drawing her closer to him. On his third drink, he felt his body start to warm up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group’s laughter became louder as the night progressed and Kanan felt courage fill his body. Hera and he had maintained a flirting friendship. It felt like Kanan was always joking about all the things he would love to do with Hera given the chance. They’d both laugh it off, but on his end at least Kanan was serious. Nothing would please him more than to truly spend a night at Hera’s side. If she’d give him a chance he was sure he could prove himself to her. Even if it was only for a fun evening. Kanan was always a love ‘em and leave ‘em type of guy. Until he met Hera. At first, he thought it would be the same. But as they grew closer the year they’d been together he was starting to realize he could stay by Hera’s side no matter what. Hell, he was doing that now. He thought her Rebellion was suicide yet here he was aiding and abetting a cause he couldn’t bring himself to fully support, for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several highly intoxicating beverages later his world was spinning in just the right way. The way that made him feel like everything in his life was okay, the high that he always chased and kept chasing in the days before he had met Hera. Now he’d simply have to look into her eyes and have her say some encouraging words and he was there at that same peak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced down to look at her, she was adamantly retelling a story to Zeb, she hadn’t removed the weight of his arm from her, his fingers at one point had absently begun stroking her exposed shoulder. With all the liquid courage in him, he simply dipped his head down and pressed his lips to the top of her forehead in a chaste kiss. Really it could still be friendly, he was known to be an affectionate drunk. Hera pulled away from him while pushing on his chest gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I think you’ve had too much to drink there pal. Maybe we should head out.” She smiled at him and he didn’t sense any anger though leaving wasn’t a suggestion. Maybe it was her share of alcohol in her body relaxing her enough that she didn’t fully feel pressure from the implication of his action. Kanan frowned; he didn’t want this happy night to end. He shook his head no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys go on ahead without me. I wanna stick around longer.” Zeb and Hera looked at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure Kanan?” Hera Looked into his face sandwiching his cheeks between her hands and leaning in so close he could feel the ghost of her breath. He could lick his lips and brush hers. Ha, it looked like he wasn’t the only one who got handsy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, y’know I have experience handling my liquor.” Kanan laughed and waved her off. He hated to do it but he moved away from her and got out from the booth to let her out. She wavered falling forward a bit before she caught herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make sure she gets home okay.” He turned to Zeb who rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not her I’m concerned about. Watch it, if I have to come back here and carry you out you’ll face one angry Lassat.” With that Zeb went to pay for his part of the tab and Hera’s they’d square up tomorrow. Hera looked at Kanan searching for something in his eyes, asking </span>
  <em>
    <span>Positive? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Without even having to voice it out loud. Kanan smiled and nodded, with that she turned away and walked out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanna sighed and slumped back in their booth. He pushed a strand of loose hair behind his ear. He closed his eyes for one moment trying to center himself but failed. Instead, he hailed the serving droid and asked for another of his same beverage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to drown out his sorrows. He had managed to put up a front all day around his compatriots but really he couldn’t have felt worse. This day always brought up all the sludge he ever felt right back up to the surface. And there was only one way he knew how to solve his own emotional mess. Drinking and women. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had thought since he was trying to distance himself from his old way he’d start with women. Well only one woman, Hera. He’d been laying on extra-thick the flirting banter he had with her. In hopes that she’d reciprocate, but nothing. Worse, he almost crossed a line with that kiss. Yes, it was innocent but he needed to get distance between them because what if his next impulse was not so innocent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Kanan was sitting alone with no count of how many drinks he’s had wallowing in self-pity. Well, he wasn’t alone and he wasn’t at the bar he had been in with his friends. He’d wandered out soon after them looking for his normal type of dive. This one the music was so loud you couldn’t hear your own thoughts. A blue twi’lek soon made her way over and draped herself on Kanan’s lap. He held onto her bare waist keeping her securely to him. If he closed his eyes he could imagine his hand was wrapped around Hera’s instead, they were the same build. He could imagine it was Hera’s weight pressing on him in the most pleasurable way. That it was Hera’s perked nipples only breaths away from his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dancer moved across his lap lithely ghosting her weight just right on his front until he started to feel his pants tighten. He knew this type of dive, he knew if he really wanted to he could slip her some extra credits and they’d slip away someplace quieter. Where he could even call out Hera’s name instead if he really wanted to. He decided what he needed to do was get out of his own head tonight. He downed the rest of his drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no point in screaming what he wanted. Instead, next time her ample breasts, way more than Hera’s, passed by his lips he darted his tongue across the deep blue, almost purple, dark nipple. The dancer moaned, though he couldn’t hear her, and tilted her head towards another door he nodded in confirmation. His hands traveled from her waist to her rear pawing at her. She shimmied from his lap and grabbed him by the belt loop leading him towards an opening covered in curtains.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wandered the hall full of curtains, the music a dull thumping in the background now. He could hear various different moans and all the rest of the sounds that came sex. Finally, she pulled a set of curtains away and ushered him into a private area, what could only be described as a plush booth, dimly lit like the club. He staggered and deposited himself on the cushioned bench. The dancer sauntered to him getting on her knees; she crawled until she was right between his legs. When had he spread them for her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her quick skills, she liberated his member from his pants. Her petite hands expertly pressed onto the base and worked him until he went from semi-erect to maddening hard. He closed briefly, his eyes trying to imagine it was Hera. But opened them, disappointed the dancer had soft hands, he knew from working so much on her own ship and Chopper Hera’s had rough pads of calluses on her palms. The dancer must have seen the disappointment because she soon began to roam her tongue along his thick shaft, he moans high pitched and overacted. Again, Kanan closed his eyes trying to find pleasure to block out all his pain. But, the sounds she was was pulling him away. Hera wouldn’t make those types of sounds. Kanan imagined she’d be quiet only small grunts to hint at pleasure. She was always so bottled up and even tense at times. Though he liked to think that he’d helped a lot with that, just by providing some comedic relief. But, all he wanted was to provide her with real pleasure. They could help each other reach heights so high that the rest of the galaxy's problems shrunk until they were nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan lost in thought bucked harder into her mouth. He opened his eyes to see she had completely swallowed him and the movement caused her to gag. He opened his mouth to apologize but she slipped his cock out and moaned crossing her eyes in feigned pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was a mistake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifted his weight preparing to leave. He’d pay her of course, but he really shouldn’t be doing this. But before he had a chance to with agility the stripper pressed his soaked cock between the crevice of her ample bosom, his shaft obscured completely. Kanan moaned at the new sensation. His tanned member contrasting against the blue of her breasts. He wondered how green would look. She began to pump him and when the tip of his cock was close enough she’d dart her tongue flicking his slit. Soon she had worked pre-cum to drip from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Kanan closed his eyes and let the pleasure building soothe him. But soon he needed more, he wanted to reach completion. After, if he still didn’t feel satisfied he’d decide from there. If he was truly desperate he could try to find someone to go home with, he’d always been a big flirt. Worse came to worse he could ask the dancer for any leads on a full-service sex worker. He knew how these places ran, they only did certain things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan began to push his hips faster seeking his relief but their combined actions weren’t enough. He threw his head back in frustration. He knew what he had to do. He pressed his eyes shut and began to moan out Hera’s name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Hera, fuck, please let me come!” He longed for the day that he got to beg Hera for release. He wished she’d follow through on all her sly comments about tying him up or bossing him around. He chanted her name and soon he was lost in his own fantasy. Hera wouldn’t be on her knees to try desperately to please him, no she’d be there to tease him until he was crying. He could pretend it was that. He wasn’t orgasming because she wouldn’t let him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can come baby,” she said in a thick accent. But that was lost on Kanan, who with one final push and a groan splattered his seed on her blue chest. The white of it leaving obvious streaks on her. He opened his eyes senses slowly coming to reality. He saw her dip her fingers and start licking them off. She was still putting on a show. Kanan mumbled something about helping her. His body felt loose like he was floating. She smiled and got onto his lap once more. She pressed her nice large tits into his face. Greedily he lapped his own seed until she was clean. Guilt started to settle, he knew all she required was credits but maybe she’d also like to get off. Normally penetration was a line that wasn’t crossed in these places. But, maybe he can use his tongue. He mumbled as much against her blue skin. She laughed and said a polite no thanks and told him the service would be included in his tab tonight, the unspoken plea for a tip left hanging in the air. She retreated to let him compose himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seed of guilt slowly began to sprout in his gut. Suddenly the bliss was fading and the darkness creeping in. None of it had been enough. It was time to go back to drinking. He hastily pulled up his pants and found his way back to the main entertainment area. He needed to cycle back to drinking now that that had failed. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>His cock twitched in interest. The blue twi’lek disappeared with another client but he spotted another, she was green. After a couple more drinks he had recaptured some of the glow he was chasing and he felt like he could continue his pursuit of pure bliss. But the green dancer was also occupied with another client at the moment, a Togruta woman. Sighing under his breath he peeked into his tab. He should leave while he could still pay. He even added a generous tip, accidentally adding an extra zero but deciding to keep it in. Someone deserved a happy surprise. Swaying he got to his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t realize he had made it to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ghost </span>
  </em>
  <span>until Zeb opened the ship for him. Chiding him for being too far gone to put in the code properly. He shot back. He wasn’t sure what he had said. But he knew he got a response. Kanan began his trek to his room, the walls tilting like the ship was in flight. Chopper was waiting in front of his room. The droid made a series of angry noises and Kanan did not have the patience to deal with him. He tried to push the droid away with his foot but miscalculated and only managed to stomp empty air. The droid squealed and Kanan made a harsh </span>
  <em>
    <span>shush</span>
  </em>
  <span> sound at him. Chopper had had enough and pulled out the electric stick. Just then Kanan’s door opened revealing Hera rubbing her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Break it up boys, some of us are trying to sleep like respectable members of society.” She had moved her hands on her hips. She wore an oversized cream-colored tunic. He could see perked mounds and the cloth was nowhere near mid-thigh. Kanan’s gaze fell heavily on her, taking her completely in. He licked his lips. He knew that tunic or he must have known it because it was clearly a men’s one and he was the only man on the ship that it would fit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not very respectable for you to be sleeping in someone’s bed in his clothing.” Kanan held the door frame for support. His world was spinning out of control. Feeling his already peaked cock grow fuller with every second he was close to Hera. When did he get so near? He blinked their lips were hairs from touching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re drunk Kanan and confused.” Hera inched away slowly seeming to emerge from her groggy state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep saying my name like that and you’ll find other things to describe me,” Kanan responded, okay it wasn't his best line, but he was drunk and tired he leaned his full body weight against the door with his shoulder. One hand began to travel down stopping to grab his belt loop. Even in his state that didn't stop him from noticing how Hera’s eyes followed the motion and rested, however briefly, on the prominent bulge. </span>
</p><p><span>“Go to bed.” Hera ordered turning around. His shaft twitched in interest. He had to stop himself from moaning by biting his lip.</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Oh, I will Captain.” Kanan stepped in and dashed to the bed throwing himself on so he was laying on his back, his hands behind his head. The picture of relaxation. Hera glared at him. “What! I’m only following your orders.” He gave her his best winning smile. </span></p><p>
  <span>“And you’re going to just sleep in my bed with your dirty street clothes?” Hera crossed her arms if he had known better it would look like she was pouting. It could be her bed or it couldn’t he wasn’t about to pick up that fight. Both Kanan and Hera kept a bare room. The only difference was where he stored his more secret valuables. And he really didn’t want to lift the mattress to check. Not only that but it would expose some of the more private reading materials he owned and he didn’t want Hera to see those. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan got up and removed his shoulder armor and then his shirt. It was not even close to a sexy striptease. There was a lot of uncoordinated struggling. Hera didn’t offer to help nor laugh at his failure to be sexy. Finally, Kanan kicked off his shoes and began to fight to pull his pants down. Finally, he was free from his clothes. He kept his underwear on though. If she wanted to go further she’d have to be the one to remove them. His member was almost exposed, the outline clearly visible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” was Hera’s only incredulous remark at his whole show. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want I can keep going.” He lay back down this time on his side so he was fully on display for her. Again his hand found it’s way to bulge. This time he laid his heavy hand on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kanan you’re drunk I’m not going to take this anywhere you might regret when you’re sober.” Hera looked at him evenly, but her seriousness was ruined by a large yawn she couldn’t stifle. Kanan threw his head back in defeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, sober Kanan still dreams of you fucking him relentlessly it hasn’t changed just because I’m drunk.” Hera’s hands were on his cheek stroking along with calloused fingerpads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we revisit this in the morning. For now, you can stay the night.” Kanan nodded in agreement. Hera’s small hands pushed on his shoulder until he was once again laying on his back. “I have to sleep on my stomach because of my lekku.” She said softly to him as he felt the mattress dip with her weight. The bunk was small only meant to hold one person. It meant Hera would have to sleep on top of him. He felt the even weight of her cover his side. Again he bit down on his bottom lip. His hands fell onto the swell of her hips, maybe digging in too roughly into the fabric. The pressure her body created on top of his straining member was divine. His head was swimming and he swore under his breath, he could come right now just like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera continued to shift trying to get into a comfortable position and Kanan couldn’t stop himself from thrusting his hips forward. Stressing he quickly apologized. Hera too so that they were talking over each other. Kanan pushed his head onto the pillow and pressed his eyes closed, letting the room spin around him. Focusing on that and not the body of the woman he loved right there for the taking.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>That was the last thing he remembered. He awoke his head had a dull throb, his throat was dry, and most alarming was he felt sticky. His eyes flew open and saw Hera still soundly asleep her hands on his chest and her chin on them. She was so close, he could angle his head right then and there and kiss those soft lips. He almost lost focus. He blinked once and twice. He needed to get out of here before Hera woke up. He couldn’t see him like this. He wasn’t some pent up horny teenager. This shouldn’t have happened. He began to try to extract Hera from him and try to slip her off his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d already embarrassed himself enough with her. He couldn’t remember exactly what he said last night but he did understand the implication of what he had done. It was a wonder Hera hadn’t thrown him off the ship for all but assaulting her. It was all for naught though, Hera had woken up. Kanan wanted to curse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, uh I’ll get out of your way.” Kanan tried to plaster on a smile. He wouldn’t be able to smooth talk out of this but maybe he could make a run for it when she wasn’t looking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry about that.” Hera got up from the bed and Kanan tried to discreetly cover his lower half with the thin cot blanket. When he noticed, the small wet spot right on her shirt just above where her naval would be under it. He briefly thought how the planes of her abdomen would look bare to him. His eyes went wide and Hera looked down to see what he was staring out. He felt his face burn up from shame. She touched it like she had been shot and was inspecting the wound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hera I’m so sorry I don’t know what happened.” The words came tumbling fast from his mouth hoping to salvage some dignity and maybe some of their friendship. Hera’s only response was to arch her brow at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, I told you you were too drunk to do anything and you not remembering this proves it.” She placed her hands on her hips the same stance she took when she reprimanded him for forgetting chores or not treating her ship properly. The face of pure confusion must have prompted her to continue “For your information last night after I said I wouldn’t sleep with you that drunk, you refused to leave so I had no choice but to share the bed. Once, I situated myself you began to grind on me like you were in heat. I warned you it would be a bad idea.” She rolled her eyes “But you insisted it was the only way you’d get to bed so I let you have your fun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was it Kanan was going to throw himself into the cold expanse of space. He was a dead man if Hera didn’t kill him he’d do it himself. Hey, he could even invite Chopper in on the fun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera kneeled by him on the bed and reached out Kanan flinched thinking she was going to rightfully smack him but instead her fingers gently brushed the hair cascading around his face back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kanan, I never said I didn’t want to, only that it wasn’t the right time for you.” Her lips were once again close to his own, his eyes widened in shock but that didn’t freeze him up. He tilted his head and caught her lips in his. His hands found her waist and pulled her back onto the bed to straddle him, their tongues locked throughout the motion. He'd dreamed about this moment. How’d she feel, how’d she taste, the sounds she would make. He couldn’t take this slow, he needed to go all-in fast. He’d waited too long for this moment and the way Hera was moving against him so had she. His large heavy hands moved her waist to her rear and grabbed it before slipping under her tunic to pull the fabric up, she pulled back letting him undress her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she was free from the garment all he could do was stare at her perfect body completely bare to him. She hadn’t worn underwear to bed, not even panties! How did he miss that completely? She was built with toned muscle he never saw because it was hidden away in her baggy flight suit. All his imaginings were wrong and he couldn’t wait to find out how wrong. His lips fell onto her neck and traveled down to her breast. His lips parted so he could run his tongue over her dark forest green nipple one of his hands went to pay equal attention to the other nipple. His free hand went to knead her voluptuous ass. Hera may not have the big breasts the stripper did but she made up for it in her rear alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera had removed the hair tie from his hair and was grabbing onto his locks like she was clinging to life itself. She was more vocal than he thought she would be, moaning against the top of his head. He wondered if she would only grow louder as things progressed. The hand that was on her ass moved forwards over her thigh until his fingers brushed against the warm wet of her lower lips. Suddenly she was pushing him onto his back pulling apart from him. Kanan’s heart panicked for one second until he felt her fingers hook onto his underwear, he helped her remove them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You first.” was her only warning as her lips pressed onto the stickiness of his lower abdomen, her tongue lapping up the mess he had made. Kanan moaned her name louder and rougher than he intended. He briefly wondered how good the new guy’s hearing was. But, that thought soon dropped as Hera’s tongue ran along the salty slit of his head. Kanan could feel the warm drop of precum that responded to her actions. Kanan couldn’t even tell when he had gotten hard, he must have woken up with his shaft already fully erect, and in his panic over the stain, he had completely pushed that to the side. Kanan went to brush his hand gently across one of her lekku and Hera practically purred, her mouth had only engulfed his cock halfway, which he couldn’t blame her he was only a little longer than normal however he was way thicker than average. To compensate one of her hands was pumping the base while the other stroked his sac. Her purring around his cock coupled with how sensitive he felt from already coming twice within twenty-four hours had him coming with no warning right into her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera bobbed her head milking every last drop and after the drops she moved onto what had spilled onto his member. Kanan was writhing under her attention, his whole body aflame with pleasure. He grabbed her and pulled her to him moving until she lay on the bed legs pulled on over the side of the bed. Without preamble, he got to his knees and began to run his tongue on her lower lips. She sat straight up and looked at him with a wild concerned expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kanan you don't have t-” he pressed his tongue onto her sensitive bulb and Hera moaned in response moving her hand into his hair fisting while the other arm went to support her from collapsing in pleasure. Kanan was eating her out with as much enthusiasm as she had ever seen from him. His tongue was everywhere. “Really, I don’t think you know what you’re-” His tongue darted into her as his rough fingers pressed onto her clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan pushed his tongue deeper into her warm wet slit he couldn’t purr but he did moan against her hoping it would have the same effect on her. It looked like Twi’lek biology was different. Hera’s slit was way longer than any human woman. Kanan just assumed it was like that other than that is was the same as a human her sensitive part thought the same color as her deep green nipples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he felt something similar to a tongue run along on his. His eyes opened wide in surprise. He moved his tongue until it was wrapping around this newfound body part. He could hear Hera’s moans when he did. Whatever it was, it was extra sensitive. He began to move his tongue like he was kissing her passionately when suddenly a second appendage manifested that one shoved into his throat like it was a cock. It wasn’t like Kanan wasn’t skilled in that aspect either, he’s had his fair share of encounters with non-human species and with phallic appendages. He had just never been with any Twi’leks like this before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without missing a beat Kanan began to move back and forth like he would with any other dick. But the tongues had other ideas they pulled out of his mouth and fell onto his cheek leaving slick along his face and onto his beard. From there he noticed that they were not tongues at all but tentacles, or rather more lekku in form, they had the proportions of a tongue but they were longer. It didn’t matter; his shaft was already hard in anticipation. He wondered about all the things Hera could do with this. He wondered what would happen if he were to try to insert himself. How would they feel in him? Could he take both of them at once? But that didn’t matter at the moment. Right now all he wanted to do was pleasure Hera to prove to her that at least he was good for one thing. His tongue continued his ministrations and one hand went back to pressing onto her clit and the other began to insert fingering to her opening. He found that he only began to stretch her on the fourth one, he didn’t dare want to add a fifth one. Hera was screaming out his name and his cock thumped at every syllable like a heart. Hera’s hands began to stroke Kanan’s hair softly, oh she had come. He was so wrapped up on his attention to her he hadn’t read the tale-tell signs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her into her eyes, knowing exactly what he wanted her to do next. “Hera please fuck my brains out, stretch me until I’m screaming,” He bent down and kissed her inner thigh her tentacles began to retreat slowly and he brushed his fingers along them feeling the thick slick, he didn’t even think they’d need lube. “Please, as a reward.” Hera leaned over and kissed his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On all fours on the floor.” They’d need the room and Kanan quickly got into position. His ass was up, her’s for the taking. He could feel beads of precum forming, he was ready. Hera’s hands went and spread his cheeks and he groaned in response. One of the tentacles entered him and he arched his back in as it slid in with ease, easier than anything ever had before. Then the second entered and he swore his vision turned black. He bucked, begging how much he needed this. Hera holding his hips began to move him on her and he could feel the tentacles in him writhing. He bit down on his lip and his body reacted like it never had before. Hera’s movements began to pick up. </span>
</p><p><span>“Kanan, you feel so good.” He could feel his balls slap against her, his thighs were getting covered in their combined slick, all he could do in response was to moan her name like a prayer. At this moment she was his lifeline, his mind was finally blank, the empty that the Jedi tried time and time again to achieve with only meditation. Hera was his. Her small hands wrapped firmly on his bouncing cock holding and stroking him. </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Please Hera.” He wasn’t even sure what he was pleading for obviously he wanted release, to be free but there was something more. Hera’s other hand went to his hair and began to pet him soothingly. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Kanan you’re doing so well you’re taking me so well you’re such a good boy.” He turned his head and began to kiss her palm in between moans. With every word, he felt his cock throb. Her last word finally triggering his orgasm, spurts of seed shot from his cock onto the floor but even being completed Hera kept going with her affection. The hand on his cock kept stroking until it softened in her grasp. His limbs felt like heavyweights and gave out falling onto his own come on the floor. He was messy and tired but Hera kept going, not removing herself the whole way down. She shifted slightly and her movements became more frantic. His shaft was already twitching in interest. His whole body felt sore, he wondered why she kept going, it kept the spark in him ablaze through him. He knew he could do a couple of more rounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands had traveled back to his waist gripping him. Then it just occurred to him she could orgasm from this. This wasn’t like pegging at all. Still tired and sensitive he began to rock back and forth on the ground making a bigger mess in his own seed but it was worth it because he craned his neck to see Hera in all her glory her skin was glistening from exertion, her eyes closed in concentration. He could feel her clear slick building and building in him. “Hera, all I want is to make you happy,” Kanan whispered to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That pushed her over the edge and he felt her hips stutter against him as she cursed in a language he didn’t understand. Her movements grew smaller and smaller until she stilled completely against him. Both of them were completely out of breath. Kanan was now fully erect once more seeing Hera so thoroughly pleasured. Finally, Hera pulled out from him and he whined, missing how filled he had felt with her how warm and content in his lust filled haze. She got up from him and he rolled onto his back now completely smearing himself. It didn’t matter between the mess between his thighs, the come on his stomach and now back he hoped he was the picture of Hera’s sexual fantasies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera stood over him admiring their handy work before crouching down and once more using her tongue to help clean the mess he had made of himself. Her plump lips traveled lower exploring every muscle along the way making sure every once of him was tasted. Once again she found the head of his member rolling it in her tongue. Kanan mewled. “Please Hera can I be in you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dropped the tip of his head and he groaned, missing the pleasure. Hera excused herself to the ‘fresher before they could start she needed to wash up her more private parts. She pulled on the same oversized tunic and darted out the door. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Kanan took one long breath waiting and a heartbeat later he willed himself to lift his own weight up and move to the bed to lay down, the cold floor was not doing his body any favors. He felt completely disoriented and groggy but tried to clear his head. It was swimming with adoration and a haze of pleasure. He couldn’t string any real thoughts together that weren’t centered around Hera and what they were doing. This was exactly what he always dreamt of, this feeling of floating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He must have dozed off briefly because Hera was stroking his cheek asking if he was still able to continue he nodded in consent. He propped himself onto his elbow and watched her as she removed the tunic once more. The tentacles were gone, which raised his eyebrows. It could have been a wonderful sex dream he had dreamt up at the moment he went under but the physical repercussions were still evident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, do you want them out? Normally, uh, most people don’t enjoy it as much as you. It’s seen almost taboo. I guess beauty standards from the no alien core.” Hera who was normally so evidently self-confident but now she was turning a deep shade of green, growing flustered. Kanan reached out pulling her to him and soundly kissing her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hera I think </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> you are gorgeous and sensual. If you want to fully show me yourself that’s okay if you don’t that is okay too.” Kanan finally spoke up and he could feel Hera melt in his arms. Their mouths collided once more. She wasted no time in fully straddling him. His member was already fully hard for her. She held it in place as she slid over him. She took no time to adjust and fully sheathed him in her, she rolled her hips testing him out. Kanan fought the little disappointment bubbling that she hadn’t taken the tentacles out. But this was fine also. Any version of Hera he would love. His hands fell to her thighs and he moaned at each tiny movement she made testing him out, he was overly sensitive from all the pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed his head against the standard-issue pillow biting his bottom lip already being lost in how good her warmth felt wrapped around him. He gasped when suddenly he felt around his member still sheathed in her one tentacle run along his shaft like it were a tongue in the mouth of someone pleasuring him orally. He bucked in response. Hera began to move faster he could feel the tentacle on him and suddenly began pulling off completely before slamming back down the appendage still wrapped around him. He cried out at the newfound way of pleasure he just discovered. Too soon he was already spilling his seed in her. He assumed Hera was properly protected because she wasn’t bothered by it at all. He wondered though how’d she look equally covered in his white seed as he did. The white would contrast splendidly across her green skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera’s movements slowed as his shaft softened. She pulled off and he moaned realizing she hadn’t orgasmed before him. She tucked herself onto his side as he recovered movement of his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like I owe you one. We have to keep going to even out the score.” Kanan looked at her yawning and kissed her lips, softly the desperate haze of lust was dissipating now what was left was a deep pleasure he wanted to capture and continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The sleep cycle is still ongoing; we have a couple of more hours. We only slept maybe around four hours total.” Hera said her chin resting on his chest as her hands ran along his abs absentmindedly as she looked into his deep green eyes. He stared up at her trying to commit this very moment so that every time he closed his eyes he could picture this just how it was. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Kanan should have been smug as he normally was when he was right. Hera did look amazing equally covered in his come as he had. He looked as she pulled herself back up from the floor and from between his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why you wanted to do that. I don’t have enough tits to do that properly.” Hera draped herself over him, her hands lacing behind his neck, her fingers weaving into his hair at the base. Kanan nudged his nose against her collar bone and traveled down happily humming as he licked his own spend off of her like it was the icing on a pastry savoring the saltiness of her sweat and his seed mixed together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was perfect just like you.” He brought their lips together once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today was perfect. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>